An Apposite Of You Is Not a Good Thing
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: When the class 1-A student helped the pro hero on defeating a villain, things went terribly wrong! not only that Izuku was hurt, he also got hit by a quirk that can make another personality that is the opposite of yours! can they all be patience with this "Izuku"? and can they bring back the old Izuku back?
1. chapter 1

Hey heyyy back at it again with a brand new fanfic- so lately i've been obsessing with Boku no Hero Academia, the fandom is priceless ( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡)

Buuut i haven't watched the anime yet- im lazy okay... usually whenever i understood about the plot, or understand what the fuck is going on, i get rlly lazy on trying to watch the anime :'U

So have mercy in me if i made a mistake

Wow im rambling- anyways let me cut this short... I had an idea, this fanfic is an AU (i made.. I think...?) Where Izuku got hit by a villain with a quirk that could make another personality that is the opposite of the victim- so it's like... Double personality thingy, ya know?

Im bad at explaining...

Fuck it let's just go right into the story.

It was a lovely day in the city, everyone was walking casually, and bird was chirping and flying up in the bright blue sky, well... Atleast that's what everyone thought until there was a freaking big explosion near an office building.

Everyone was panicking of course, they were all screaming and running all over the place, but soon their panick all washed away, why? Because heroes has arrived! Not just the pro heroes, but also the hero in training!

Everyone was trying so hard on defeating the villain that attacked the city especially the number one hero successor, Izuku Midoriya.

While Bakago- ehem Bakugou, was yelling and throwing explosion everywhere, Izuku here being a good boi and saving anyone that was hurt and caught during the fight.

They were winning! Well again.. Atleast that's what they think.. Until Izuku got hit by a villain with his quirk, the hit went straight into his head, and made Izuku thrown back.

Before Izuku fell to the ground, Todoroki went into action and caught Izuku on his arms. Bakugou cursed under his breath, and right before he was about to send a counter attack, the villains ran away using some type of smoke bomb and of course that made Bakugou angry and another of course he would blame and yell at Izuku, "you fucking useless shitnerd!! If you're not in the fucking way those shitty guys couldn't have gotten away!!"

Todoroki in return glared coldly at Bakugou while still holding Izuku on his arms, "could you not blame Midoriya on everything? He tried his best!"

"What did you just say you half-"

"You guys! Stop fighting this isn't the time for this!!" Said a girl with brown short hair interrupting Bakugou's sentence.

Bakugou 'tch' and look to the other side avoiding eye contact with anyone. The brunette girl sighed at his behavior and look at Izuku that's currently on Todoroki's arms, she look at the green haired boy with a worried face, "is- is he okay?" She ask.

Todoroki shook his head, and gave her a bit of a confused look, "im not quite sure... But that villain's quirk hit him straight in his head.." He stared at Izuku's unconcious face as if he was scanning him, "i don't see any wounds..."

Uraraka just stared to the ground, hoping that Izuku would be alright.

After what felt like an hour, everyone in the group gathered. Izuku was still unconscious on Todoroki's arms, everyone was very worried seeing Izuku's condition, Aizawa asked Todoroki and Bakugou what happened since they were with Izuku before Izuku got hit. Bakugou was just cursing and explaining it harshly, while Todoroki explaining it with every single detail.

They all eventually rushed to the U.A infirmary since there isn't anyone that got major injuries so there's no need to go to the hospital. Todoroki lay Izuku down on the infirmary bed, then Recovery girl came in and examined Izuku, it didn't took that long actually.

"Hmm.. I don't seem to sense any major injury on his head... Infact he seems all healthy and untouched.. Which is quite odd.." Said Recovery girl as she explains Izuku's current condition.

"So the shitnerd is fine then?" Ask Bakugou quite harshly, but that's just what he is, deep down he actually have concerns toward the green hair boy.

"I can't say for sure.." Replied Recovery girl very unsure with Izuku's condition.

Then everyone all went silent for about 2 minutes, the silent broke when Tsuyu saw Izuku's eyes twitching, "guys i think he's waking up"

Everyone attention all drawn to Izuku's face, and Tsuyu was absolutely right, Izuku is waking up! His eyes are opening up slowly, when they are fully open, he blinked not once, not twice, but thrice.

He was also squinting his eyes just to make his vision clearer, as his vision got cleared, he looked around the room, he saw Todoroki, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta, Kirishima, surprisingly Shinsou was there too, and then his eyes stopped right on Bakugou's face. Bakugou look... Well... Angry, and Izuku doesn't like that one bit, he was getting nervous of what would Bakugou do to him, _"look at him- jesus he look stupid with that face"_ Eh? Izuku froze for a sec.

"Uhm.. K-Kacchan did you say something...?" He asked.

"What the fuck do you mean Deku?" Bakugou asked back.

 _"He's cursing! What kind of hero curses?? Damn this is priceless"_ Izuku froze again, there it is again, that voice, he looked around the room trying to look for the source of the voice.

Everyone was staring at him with a confused and a slight worried face, Todoroki crouched beside Izuku, "Midoriya? Are you okay? Something's wrong? Does your head hurt?" He asked several questions to Izuku.

"I-" _"For godsake, can he stop being so goddamn protective? It's so annoying, he's annoying"_ At this point Izuku just snapped at the voice's comment, "hey! That's not very nice to say"

And at that point everyone was extremely confused, even Bakugou was confused, Todoroki was also confused, "Midoriya, what do you mean? Who's not nice?" Todoroki asked.

"E-eh? No one heard him? H-he was badmouthing you Todoroki-kun!" Replied Izuku.

"Oy shitty Deku, who the fuck are you talking about?" Said Bakugou getting a bit irritated at Izuku, his hands was sparking a bit.

 _"Yeah you bet you can't hear me, you're just deaf"_ The voice chuckled, the freaking voice chuckled!

Izuku was really confused right now, what is that voice? Who was it belong to? Is it a villain? Why does it sounded similar to his own voice? The infirmary was filled with Izuku's mumbling bunch of questions to himself, everytime he did this Bakugou get so irritated to the point would blow himself, well... Almost.

"Shitty fucking Deku stop mumbling, it's goddamn annoying" Snapped Bakugou.

Izuku flinched a bit at Bakugou's words, he is completely scared and confused at the same time, _"jesus christ you're like a damn chicken being cornered by a tiger, let me take over"_ Said the voice.

Izuku's eyes widen and then his head lean forward, his curly bangs covering half of his face, causing Todoroki to support his shoulders just incase if Izuku fell, "Midoriya are you okay?!"

And there it was, a low chuckle coming from Izuku, his body was shaking lightly, "oh don't worry, im perfectly fine"

Todoroki looked at Izuku confusely, "midori-"

"Ahh~ can you just shut your mouth for atleast a bit? Midoriya this, Midoriya that, almost everything you said is my name, it's freaking annoying" Izuku? Said, looking at Todoroki's face.

Everyone went silent, surprisingly Bakugou too, they were all trying to process what's going on.

And Todoroki was also trying to process what's going on, the look on Izuku's face was... Off.. And the way he talked too... That's not how Izuku usually talk.. This 'Izuku' had no kindness whatsoever in his face.. There was rudeness in it.

"Pfft- a-are you serious right now? Ooohhh my god, never thought that your lovely Deku would talk like this?" Izuku? Snickered at everyone's reaction.

"Well... I guess this is a new start huh?" Izuku? smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED

MANY GRAMMARS, MANY MISTAKES, PLS HAVE MERCY ON ME, IM VERY SORRY- IM ALSO VERY VERY SORRY IF THIS IS STUPID


	2. chapter 2

**Ah... Im so happy to know that people actually liked this idea i made for this fanfic =w=)** **I didnt mean it to be funny- i actually tried to make it serious.. But i guess it wont hurt to make it as a comedy first and then get serious on the end.** **Pshhh incase you don't know, im also adding ships here, take a wild guess-**

At the infirmary, everyone was circling Izuku's bed.

Everyone was beyond shocked to see Izuku acted like this, 'did he got hit on his head too hard?' that's what everyone thought.

"Are you guys just going to stay silent forever or are you gonna scream like a little girl on a tricycle upon seeing me like this?" Izuku? Asked.

Everyone gulped, still staying quiet, unsure of what to say

But god has given courage to Shinsou, and make him destroy the silent, "no- we're not going to scream either... Actually i would like to ask" He said.

Izuku? Smirked, "oh hello there 'i dont sleep jr.' why don't you ask away~"

"Wh-" "Who the fuck are you, for all i know you're not the fucking Deku i know" Bakugou said as he interrupted Shinsou's sentence.

Shinsou of course didnt appreciate that, but he wont comment anything, he'll just glare.

"Aww Kacchan, have you finally shown your concern toward me? Aww im so happy~" Izuku? Said as he put his hand on his chest dramatically.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, getting really annoyed by this Deku, who the fuck did he think he is? Wearing his Deku's skin, and using his Deku's voice- wait his?! Bakugou shook his head, he swore Deku is getting on his head.

Meanwhile Todoroki was thinking the same thing as Bakugou, but it doesn't seems to look like he understand the full definition of 'his Deku'

Just as in the infirmary filled with silence, Eraserhead or Aizawa came inside and saw the rest of the class 1-A student standing silently like a statue except for Izuku and his smirking face, tho Aizawa's reaction wasnt shock, infact he's smilling and was that a laugh?

Izuku? Pointed at Aizawa, "ah! You knew about this don't you?!" He said.

"I cant say i don't, 'cause that'll be lying" Aizawa replied.

"But yes... The villain that attack you was 'The Joker' quite famous for his tricks and quirk, his quirk is that he create an opposite personality on the victim he attacked" He explained.

"So wait.. You mean that this Midoriya infront of us is the opposite of his personality?" Kirishima asked.

"Yup, finally you're catching up sweety, but seriously im quite dissapointed to know my original personality was a fucking coward" Izuku? Said as he curses which made everyone around him gasped, "what?" He asked.

Iida coughed, "may i ask? Is this permanent" He asked.

"Thankfully no, the effect of the quirk probably only last for about 2 weeks" Aizawa replied, and there it was a sigh of relief from all the student.

Bakugou 'tch' and that gave Izuku's attention and idea to tease Bakugou, "what's the matter Kacchan? Are you sad that i wont be all like 'Kacchan is so cool! Kacchan is so brave! Etc'?" Izuku? Said as he smirked at Bakugou's face.

Bakugou reaction was just him.. About to blow up (why did it say blowjob on my autocorrect-) "Haaa?? The fuck did you say, who the fuck missed your fucking annoying praise" He said smiling but with anger.

"Apparently you are, Denki kun told me about how it made your day better whenever i praised you" Izuku? Smirked.

'Oh shit' Denki's thought.

"Wha-" Bakugou choked on his own words, his face was getting.. Red, well it's the truth... Couldnt complain to that, tho... remind him to blow Denki away later.

A chuckle could be heard from Izuku's mouth and soon that chuckle turned into laughter, "pfft BUHAHAHAHA- Kacchan! HAHA- Your face is getting red!" He said while laughing hard.

"Sh-shut up fucker!! My face is not red!!" Bakugou snapped, his hands was sparking with explosion.

"Riiight~ anyways, im tired so... see you later, especially you Kacchan~" Izuku? Said as he gave Kacchan a goodbye kiss with his hand.

Izuku's eyes went wide and then he closed them for about one second and then reopen them back, he blinked twice.

Izuku looked around him and notice the many worry face on his classmates and a red face on Bakugou's face, "uhm... D-did something happen...?" He asked.

And in that moment everyone's jaws went wide, 'HE DOESNT REMEMBER?!' Everyone thought.

"Oh right, the victim also doesn't remember what their other personality did" Aizawa said.

Everyone except for Bakugou (of course) don't know how to react to this, but they bet to themselves that Bakugou would be pissed.

Bakugou was... Beyond pissed, he really felt like a bomb waiting to blow up.

And Izuku was beyond scared, he didnt know what to do- no... He didnt even know what he did to make Bakugou's face red with anger!! "K-Kacchan im begging you don't kill me!!" He said, begging for mercy.

"Sh- SHUT UP FUCKING DEKU, I AINT GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Bakugou yelled, his face was still red, but was it out of anger or embaressment? And the left the infirmary.

Well.. That was new.. Everyone stays silent.

"Yeah, he's not gonna but he's going to kill me" Denki said, sweat dropping.

Jirou sighed, "i told you it was a bad idea, and yet you didnt believe me at all" She said.

"Kacchan...?" Izuku couldnt helped but feel confused, what did actually happen?

 **To be continued!** **Pls give me criticism!! I want to know what i did wrong on this chapter...** **And forgive me for all the grammar** **My grammar is beyond suck-** **SEE YA ALL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER~~**


	3. chapter 3

Oh hell, im on exam and today is the only break i have :')

So what else can i do other than continuing my bnha fanfic-

Once again thank you v much for supporting my fanfic, i swear everytime i reread it i feel the feeling of "wtf am i writing"

Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Loud footstep can be heard through the school hallways, a certain ash blonde was gritting his teeth also cursing here and there, "that fucking Deku, who the fuck did he think he is?! Also that fucker pikachu had to just tell Deku about that- i swear im going to fucking blow everyone up" Cursed the blonde.

As he walk he met a certain buffed american pro hero, take a wild a guess of who it is...

Yep it's All might, all Right, "ah Bakugou my boy-"

"The fuck do you want" Cut off Bakugou.

"My boy watch your language... Ehem.. I heard that young Midoriya was hurt, how's his condition now?" All might asked.

Bakugou kicked a dirt, "physically yeah, mentally? I don't want to fucking know" He said.

"What do you mean?" All might asked again with much more worry in his tone.

"Shitty useless Deku here got hit by a personality alter quirk, so now he have another personality more annoying than him"

All might sweatdropped, "how bad is the personality?"

"Tch the fuck should i know, all i heard from him are endless teasing, something could be worser than that" Bakugou said.

"Well in that case, we should go to the infirmary!" All might suggest, grab Bakugou's hand and drag him.

"H- hey..!!" In a minute they arrived at the infirmary, Bakugou wasnt very happy to come back, nope not at all.

"I AM TOTALLY MAKING A NORMAL ENTRANCE" All might said in a loud voice as he burst open the infirmary door.

There he saw a confused looking Izuku, a scared Denki, a very worry Shouto, a calm Shinsou and a worry classmates.

"A-ah A-All might sensei!" Said Izuku.

"Izuku my boy! You're looking fine and healthy!" All might said walking toward Izuku's bed.

Everyone was shaking their heads as in saying that Izuku is not fine at all, including Bakugou.

"Tch, well well... If it isnt the number one _hero_ " Izuku said, glaring at All might.

Everyone inside the room all gasped, "i thought you were tired" Shinsou said.

"Im not tired when it comes to him" Izuku? Said.

All might was beyond suprised, what happen to Izuku? "Midoriya my boy are you o-"

"Shut up don't ask me that, you crushed my hopes and dreams, tho i must thank you for retrieving it back but you're still a piece of shit" Izuku? cut off All might's words.

"Oy shitty Deku the fuck are you talking about?!" Bakugou was the one who snapped first, like always...

"Oh wont you like to know Kacchan? Or maybe everyone want to know?" Izuku? Smile widely as if he would be very happy if everyone wants to know.

Izuku? Stood up from his bed, "you see... Before Izuku well _i_ got here, i was _quirkless_ " Izuku? Said the "quirkless" Word with full of disgust.

"No one really liked me other than mom, aunty Mitsuki, and uncle Masaru, not even my childhood friend liked me just because im quirkless" Izuku? Took a few glance on Bakugou.

Bakugou was sweating, why? Oh it is because he remembers every single thing he did to Izuku, and he felt guilty for it.

"Oh! Wanna know something funny? Kacchan told me to kill myself!! Aint that nice?" Izuku? Said sarcastically.

Everyone's eyes went wide and they all turned toward a silent Bakugou.

"Bakugou? Is that true?" Todoroki asked, despite his calm face everyone can feel the aura of anger from him.

"I-i.." Bakugou stuttered.

"But that's not just it! It gets even better!! On my way home i was attacked by a slime monster, and then All might saved me! There i thought maybe i could ask him if it possible for a quirkless hero..." Izuku? Continue his story despite the heavy atmosphere around the room.

"Young Midoriya, i think you shouldnt-" All might said, trying to stop Izuku for continuing his story.

"Want to know what he said? He said that it's impossible and he told me to be realistic!!" Izuku? Said while laughing? Crying? Maybe both?

"Izuku-kun..." Urarakan said in a whisper.

Who would've thought that this is what Izuku went through? At that point Izuku could have been a villain anytime.

"B-but you're here now!! What the fuck are you complaining at?!?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Ah yes... I truly wish for him to stay in the hopeless and viewing the society as an ugly thing, we could have been the greatest villain out there!" Izuku? Said with dissapointment in his voice.

"But that wont happen, fate has chosen otherwise" Todoroki said.

"True... But i am controlling his body and he wont remember a single thing i did, so.. I want to change fate, i'm thinking on erasing him, and then there will be only _me_ in this body!" Izuku? Smiled wickedly.

On that point, Bakugou wished he was wrong about things going to get worser than it already is.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

help me... Help me think of an idea, please-


	4. chapter 4

**Aaaa thank you so much for supporting my fanfic!!! I feel so motivated :3** **Thank you so much guys!!** **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay that's enough" Said a tired voice as a syal-like cloths wrapped around Izuku's body.

"Ah, i forgot you were here mr. I don't sleep, or should i call you... Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku? Said, smiling.

Aizawa glared a bit at Izuku, _'this is worser than i thought'_ he thought.

Well who could have thought that Izuku's opposite personality could be so... Evil? Bad? Mean? Rude? No one could describe it just yet, all they know is that it's just so out of character, it's just seems so wrong to see such behaviour on Izuku.

Meanwhile Bakugou here just felt like he shrunk into a tiny ant ready to be step on by someone, it's because of the guilt... It was just too much, why did he do it? He didn't understand himself, he was too blinded by his arrogant personality to the point it created a monster inside of him.

He could just feel his classmates eyes staring at him, he can feel the anger they have on their eyes, especially Todoroki's and Shinsou's.

Kirishima wasn't that angry nor shocked, afterall he knew about this already, he knew all the things Bakugou did to Izuku, He was the only person that Bakugou fully trusted, well he was angry at first hearing those stuff but, he knew that Bakugou was feeling very guilty over what he did, Bakugou even promised himself to make it up and change into a better person, to be a hero, and Kirishima truly appreciate his attempt.

Though.. Right now, he don't know what to do, he wanted to defend Bakugou, but Bakugou gave him the eyes saying _"don't, leave me be, i deserve it"_ Of course Kirishima couldn't help but giving Bakugou the sad eyes, he wanted to help, but Bakugou still refused.

"Ew what's with this heavy atmosphere? _Disgusting..._ don't act like you care" Izuku? Said breaking the silent.

"B-but Deku-kun we do care about you!" Uraraka said stuttering a bit, trying her best to prove Izuku that they actually care for him.

Izuku? rolled his eyes currently saying _'sure you do'_

Todoroki step forward, standing up close to Izuku's face, glaring at him, "how long are you going to control his body?" He asked.

Izuku? Chuckled, "as long as i wanted to Todoroki my sweetie- but i'll let him take control again, giving all of you a moment of peace and a farewell" He said, smilling widely, making his face look like a sly fox.

Izuku's body suddenly went limp and lean toward Todoroki. Todoroki caught Izuku on his arms, and let out a relieve sigh.

Aizawa deactivated his quirk and let out a sigh just like Todoroki, but the difference between them is that Aizawa's sigh is actually a worry, and a tired sigh.

But seriously what did that other Izuku meant by _'a moment of peace and a_ _farewell_ '? Well everyone might have an idea what it means, other Izuku is going to erase their Izuku and made him into a villain, that is pretty obvious enough but... No one knows if that's actually his real motive, maybe there's something more to it that they do not aware of.

That was just a thoughts of their worries on Izuku's fate, as a minute passes by, after Todoroki lays Izuku on the bed, he walk straight to Bakugou, grab his collar and glares in anger to the spiky ash blonde.

"H-hey Todoroki don't fight!" Yelled out Denki.

"Im not, im just really angry at this **_guy"_** Todoroki said and glares right into Bakugou's face, but instead being greeted back by the usual glare from the blonde, he was greeted back by a teary and guilty eyes.

Todoroki's eyes widen and loosen his grip on Bakugou's collar, it was rare to see Bakugou like this.

"I know what you're going to fucking say, and i'll tell you this... I fucking regret it okay?!" Bakugou said, trying his best to hold his tears, his voice was shaking of course, but despite that he can still sound pretty convincing.

"Look all in my fucking life, i only made Deku's life like a living hell, i was fucking blinded by my own pride... But that fucker still followed me everywhere, kept saying like im his fucking hero or something... And.. And- i-" Bakugou stuttered at his last words, tears was starting to fall down onto his cheeks.

He gritted his teeth and gather up courage to continue, "i don't want to fucking hurt him anymore... I want to be his hero for real this time... So i fucking beg you to fucking forgive me and let me fix my damn self!!" Bakugou said bowing down infront of Todoroki.

Todoroki was a bit taken back by this sudden change from Bakugou but after seeing his eyes, Todoroki understands.

Everyone was also got taken back including Aizawa, was Bakugou really feel that guilty? They wouldn't believe it but at the same time they would, the guilt must be overwhelming to the point he break out of character, the burden that he was carrying must be horrible...

They feel like they understand Bakugou more now.

They'll view Bakugou differently from now.

Finally to this day, a burning determination of a real hero shine bright on Bakugou's eyes.

 **AAA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!! the ship is pretty obvious now huh** **I usually make my fanfic's duration between 2 or 3 minutes of Reading :**


	5. chapter 5 (im not abandoning this)

**Y'all thought i was done? Well... You thought WRONG-** **BAM A MOTIVATION AND A BIT OF GUILT-** **Btw ya gotta read this part, it's a bit of a reminder so you wont get confused.**

 ** _Other Izuku/hate filled words_**

 _Thoughts_

 **Yelling/screaming**

Skipping time as Izuku woke up he really doesn't remember a single thing, and of course he was very confused over the heavy atmosphere and over all the serious face from all his classmates, Izuku asked to everyone "what happened?" But almost everyone reply it with "nothing that you need to worry about".

Next morning came, the sun shine so bright as usual, Izuku was still wondering what happened yesterday, no one was answering his question- well they did but he can tell that they are lying, "What... Actually happened? Why can't i know about it...?" Izuku muttered to himself as he walk to his classroom.

"Morning Deku!" Greet a very cheerful Uraraka, she waves her hand, and Izuku waved back.

"You're feeling okay?" She suddenly asked, which surprised Izuku a bit, she usually asked "how are you?" And not that, it's as if there was something wrong with him, "huh? Of course i am" Izuku replied.

"That's really great to hear!" Uraraka said smiling her usual bright smile and then goes to her chair.

Izuku just stared in confusion and went over to his chair as well, he saw Bakugo on his chair as usual, he didn't really want to look at Bakugo but Bakugo actually looked at him first and greeted him, "yo Deku"

Which suprised Izuku even more, _'wha- what's going on here?!'_ He thought.

"H-huh..?" Izuku could only stuttered at Bakugo's greet.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? I said yo, and you fucking reply it with confusion?" Bakugo said, glaring quite a bit at Izuku.

Well there's one thing that didn't change from Bakugo, and that's a good thing to hear, "uh.. Yeah, morning too Kacchan" Izuku said.

Aizawa came inside the classroom with the usual 'i am dead' look on his face, and Iida told everyone to go back on their own sit and started the class.

Class was as usual a bit of lecture and a sudden test, but it wasn't a hard test, and Izuku was just enjoying his time filling all the test question that is until... He felt something off in the air, it felt like it's not the usual class he is in, somehow he felt a lot of worry emotion in the air, was it just himself?

Class ended and it was lunch break, and suprise suprise Shinsou was waiting outside of the class 1-A room, he asked Izuku if he wants to have lunch with him, Izuku said yes and also a bunch of uninvited guest wants to go too, like Bakugo, Todoroki, Uraraka, and Kirishima, it was kinda weird for Izuku but he tries to just brush it off.

"So... You're feeling alright?" Shinsou suddenly asked to Izuku, it made Izuku almost burst out his water that he just drank.

"Wha- of course i am! Why is everyone keep asking me that???" Izuku said confusely.

Everyone look at each other including Bakugo too, "because we're fucking worried of you..?" Bakugo said which got a smack to the head from Uraraka, "ow! What the fuck did i do?!"

Izuku just stared very confusely at everyone, this is getting weirder and weirder, since when did Bakugo got worried of him?! "Wait.. Am i still sleeping right now? Am i dreaming right now?!" He snapped.

"Please Midoriya calm down- you're not dreaming, we're really concern of you.." Todoroki said trying to calm the situation down.

Izuku pinched himself hard and yelped a bit, "yeah i guess im not... But that doesn't explain the sudden change from everyone!!" Izuku said barely knowing anything.

Bakugo 'tched' "what the fuck is wrong with you? Are people not allowed to change?" He said, actually trying to change subject, after all they did promised to Aizawa that they shouldn't say anything at all about Izuku's other personality, because there's a fifty change that a mental breakdown can lead to his original personality disappeared.

"W-well... Yeah they're allowed to change..." Izuku said looking down a bit ashamed of his outburst, of course Bakugo was right, he was stupid enough to not realize it.

"Then shut the fuck up when your friends worried about you" Bakugo said crossing his arms, everyone else nods their head in agreement.

And for the second time, Izuku really felt something was absolutely off.

 ** _"Oh, would you like to know?"_**

 **To be continued!!**

 **Im seriously laughing to the guest who freaking said that the other Izuku is a perverted Izuku, i wasn't even heading toward there but whatever floats your boat XD**

 **Love ya all- i promised i wont abandoned this.**


	6. chapter 6

**HEYYA IM BACK WITH ANOTHER DAMN CHAPTER, AHA- do you guys even know where im going with this story? CAUSE I SURE DONT.** **Anyways, i made another story- a REQUESTED Boku no Hero Academia fanfic from a guest with a username of "YA LIKE JAZZZZ" Love the name by the way- i quite love your idea so... I MADE IT, if any of you are interested, go check it out :v** **Aight- enough rambling, lets get on to the story.**

Three days have passed, and nothing weird has yet to happen, there was no sign of that other Izuku taking over but there was something off with Izuku today, his smiles was off, it's like.. It didn't reach his eyes somehow..

Though from all people, Bakugo and Shinsou was the first time to notice this, after them Uraraka and Todoroki noticed it too and then the rest of the classmates follow along.

But Shinsou was the one who asked Izuku what's wrong, well... It didn't go that long since Izuku just simply said "im fine" And nothing else.

"I don't understand... Midoriya won't tell me what's wrong with him" Shinsou said in front of Uraraka, Bakugo and Todoroki, he just don't know what to do, he kept asking but still no truth answer.

"Deku never wanted to fucking worry anyone... After all he... He didn't tell his mom about my bullying" Bakugo said, he felt a small guilty creeping behind him for mentioning what he had done to Izuku.

"Oh Kacchan... Maybe.. Maybe he's just tired, maybe Deku kun just had his training and now he's tired..?" Uraraka said making a make sense assumption.

"But usually Midoriya's training starts after school" Todoroki said.

"And if you're going to sat 'yesterday' then no, Deku doesn't have his fucking training yesterday, i was eyeing him... Also don't fucking call me Kacchan!" Bakugo said and a bit angry that Uraraka called him that, only Izuku was allowed to call him by that stupid name.

"Worst case scenario... _'He'_ might be behind this" Shinsou said.

" _'He'?_ But what did _'he'_ do to make Izuku this way?" Uraraka asked well.. More like demanding an answer.

"God damnit.. Listen here bowl hair, as far as we know _'he'_ can somehow erase Deku, and if any of you were paying fucking attention, Deku can hear his voice... There's a possible change that the fucktard could manipulate Deku" Bakugo explain which was received a shocked face at how detail and make sense was Bakugo words.

"What? Don't fucking look at me like that, i can say sensible stuff other than _'die'_ " He said.

"Bakugo's not wrong... There is a possible change that _'he'_ might done it... But if that's the case... What are we suppused to do then?" Shinsou agreed with Bakugo's claim, knowing this does help but at the same time it doesn't, how are they suppose to stop whatever _'he'_ was doing to Izuku?

"But wait... Aren't we making the assumptions too far? Maybe Midoriya had a bad day" Todoroki said which earned a couple of nods.

"You're not wrong either..." Uraraka said.

After a lot of discussions together they finally made up a plan, first thing first Uraraka will convince Izuku to talk in any way possible without ever mentioning 'him' and if still doesn't work, Bakugo would come.

Uraraka heads toward where Izuku is, he was sitting in his sit reading something, "hey Deku-kun!" She said patting Izuku's shoulder which made him startled a bit.

"Ah- Uraraka chan...!" Izuku said looking toward Uraraka.

"Hey Deku kun... You know im having a bad day- i felt like i just want to lay down and wrapped myself up with blanket" Uraraka said hugging herself.

"Hmm.. Yeah i feel you too" Izuku said looking at his book.

"Really? Are you having a bad day too Deku kun?" Uraraka asked.

"Ah well... Kind of.." Izuku said, clenching his fist.

Uraraka noticed this and asked more, "mind if you telling me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious Honestly, so don't worry about it.." Izuku said scratching the back of his head.

Uraraka pouts, _'seems like plan A failed...'_ She thought, "oh okay Deku kun!" She said and walked away.

Little did she know, Izuku was frowning very deeply as she walked away.

After Uraraka walked out, Bakugo came in and slam his hand on Izuku's table and that made him yelp out of suprise, "oy Deku"

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku looked toward Bakugo's face and blushed a bit.

 _'Did he just fucking blushed..'_ Bakugo thought, "the fuck is up? You're kinda out of character today" He said.

"W-well.. Uh.." Izuku said, mumbled a few words "it's not like" And "care".

"What was that?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku's bangs covered his eyes, "i said..." He stood up and face toward to Bakugo.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, looking confuse at Izuku.

"I said.. It's not like you **_care_** " Izuku said in a low voice.

"Wtf- i do fucking care about you" Bakugo said which is totally not a lie, he do care very deeply.

"Oh yeah? Then why... Why didn't you tell me what's wrong?" Izuku said.

Uraraka, Todoroki, Shinsou and the rest of the classmates are watching both Bakugo and Izuku, they somehow had a bad feeling.

"The fuck are you talking about Deku??" Bakugo asked.

Izuku smiled and raises his head, eyes glows a bit with a sickening green, " ** _OOPSIES_** \- Deku is asleep now~" He said.

"YOU-" Todoroki eyes widened and look at 'Izuku'.

"Yup! It's me- didcha missed me?" 'Izuku' said smiling wide.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS**


	7. Chapter 7 (waddup im not dead)

**What actually happen that time?**

Izuku sat down on his bed with his hands on his side, clenching at the soft mattress, "so.. you're saying that they are hiding something important from me?" He asked to nothing but air in his air-conditioned room.

But surprisingly a voice answered, _ **'Yup! Glad you understand~'**_ it said.

Izuku put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply and unconsciously mumbling "iwonderwhatkindofimportantthingaretheyhiding?whycantiknowaboutit?dotheyknowaboutmyquirksecret??i-"

 _ **'Heyhey! No need to mumble like that~'**_ the voice snapped playfully?

"Ah, s-sorry.." Izuku quickly apologized but he felt something is not right... ah.. he's talking to himself, "wait a minute! Who are you?!"

 _ **'You just asked now? Sigh you are a pathetic version of me'**_ it said.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, both confuse and somehow trying to process what the voice just said, "huh?"

The voice grew silent and Izuku got even confuse, was he actually just talking to himself?? Has his habit becoming way out of hand? Nope, don't think so, because a shadowy like figure suddenly appeared in-front of Izuku. This figure look so much like himself, despite it doesn't have any colors and only made out of shadow, he can recognize his own curly hair. "W-what the"

A white grin appeared in the shadowy figure's face, its hands caressing Izuku's freckled face. Izuku can't even move, he stood still, feeling all the shivers it gave, _**'don't be shocked... nor be scared, I'm you and you should know that I'm just here to protect you from the lies'** i_t said.

Izuku gathered up his courage, swallowed his saliva as his fear melts away ,"how do i know that you're not just tricking me and not a villain in disguise?" He said sharply.

The figure gave out a somehow distorted chuckle, it pulled Izuku into a hug, _**'why would i ever trick you?'**_ It said as it rubs Izuku's head in a motherly way.

 _ **'Don't you ever ask yourself that they might be just playing with you? That All Might actually told them about your quirk?'**_ It said making Izuku questioned.

Izuku shook his head a little, there's no way All Might would do that, after-all he hid the truth about his health condition so why would he tell them about the quirk?

The figure laughed at Izuku as if it knows what Izuku was thinking, _**'aww you are doubting yourself~'**_ it said.

"N-no! All Might would never do that!" Izuku said trying to push the figure away but it wasn't working, in fact the figure suddenly kept a strong grip on Izuku's arms, almost hurting him.

 ** _'THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Do you think in your past, anyone has ever believed in you? Do you think they care about a quirkless and useless kid like you?? NO! You're nothing to them, nothing but a dust that needs to be vacuumed away'_** it said rather convincingly, it face was an inch a way from Izuku's.

Izuku felt like this figure before him is telling the truth, it is true that back then no one ever believed in him, they all look down all because he was quirkless, a Deku.

But at the same time he felt like the figure is tricking him or manipulating him, "that's true... but-"

 _ **'AND AGAIN! Here comes your lovely Kacchan, he always has tormented you didn't he? Oh i still remember that time he told you to kill yourself~'**_ it said, it grins wider and wider, it grips was harder, bruising Izuku's arms as he groan slightly in pain.

"S-sto-" _**'OH don't be so STUPID, they are planning to make you feel SPECIAL, because that is your DESIRE isn't it? When you already reach your desire they will crush you once again! They are just playing- they know that you are NOTHING, USELESS, and QUIRKLESS. oh wait i forgot to add CHEATER, you cheated your way didn't you~?'**_ It said, a hand creeping toward Izuku's neck.

Izuku tried to wriggle away from the figure, but it grips tighten on his arm and his neck, Izuku gasped for air, "akh-kh.. wai- wait.." he gasped.

Did he cheated? Yes, that is true... he was supposed to be quirkless but because of he met All Might his idol, he manage to get a quirk... he gave it to Izuku because he's worth it right? That he filled All Might's expectation right? Or maybe just like 'it' said.. maybe he was looking down at Izuku.

 _ **'Oh? Have you finally opened your blind eyes?'**_ It said smiling wider than it already is, loosening it grips around Izuku's neck and arm.

"I- i dont know.. i-" izuku stuttered, couldn't able to form words, his emotions are crashing together, he cant decide whether he should trust this thing infront of him, everything 'it' can make so much sense, maybe 'it' was right.

The figure hugged Izuku, ** _'it's okay, you can cry now... i'll take care of everything for you'_** it said with a soft soothing voice, convincing Izuku to just trust 'it'

 _ **'Everything is going as planned'**_

 **[present]**

"You! What the fuck did you do to Deku?!" Bakugo snapped, glaring with hate at the person infront of him, the person who was once the brightest of all people.

"What did i do? Oh no.. i didn't do anything.. he just finally stop being blind" Izuku? Said with a smug on his face, laughing internally knowing that he has won.

"Release Midoriya now!" Todoroki said, activating both of his quirk, ready to either burn or freeze this faker to death.

"What do you mean Todoroki-kun? I am your most desired Midoriya~" Izuku? Said walking near to Todoroki, brushing his hand against the two colored hair male in a seductive way.

Todoroki took a step backward, flustered after being touch by Izuku?

Meanwhile Izuku? Laugh softly seeing Todoroki's reaction, he was also glancing at behind him as if he was waiting for something.

"Whatever you up to, you'll lose! After all you made the worse choice to take over him in here!" Uraraka said, pointing out the other Izuku's mistake, thinking that she have cornered the faker.

Everyone else who was there, worrying about their fellow classmate smiled also thinking the same like Uraraka.

"Well.. i guess so" Izuku? Said still glancing behind him and then look toward everyone with a smug look on his face, "i can only say this-" he shrugged " _sayonara~!_ " He said goodbye with a playful voice as a dark mist appeared behind him, he took a step back, waving a bit at everyone and gave Todoroki a goodbye kiss and jumped to the dark mist disappearing.

Everyone was shocked to what they just witnessed, Bakugo was about to grab Izuku's hand but it was too late, the freckled male disappeared in that mist, a mist that is just so familiar, a mist that belongs to a particular villain that once kidnapped him in the past, " _FUCK_ " Bakugo snapped punching the wall, frustrated, that little shit had this planned from the very first start is what Bakugo is thinking at the moment.

 **LMAO IM NOT DEAD :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Few days has passed ever since Izuku has disappeared from the rest of the class-A face.

It has been days since they tried to search for their friend and yet... there's still no clue on his whereabouts.

Today.. Monday afternoon, five students can be seen gathering in a cafeteria sitting as they talked together, "what if.. what if we actually lost him...? What if 'he' really did won..?" A brown short haired female said in a hopeless and sad tone.

"Shut up round face! It's only been 5 days! Dont fucking tell me you already gave up" Bakugo said in a quite anger tone, he once did thought of that before but he quickly shaken that thought out of him, it's because he knows that Izuku wouldn't think that way when he was kidnapped.

"Bakubro is right! We should keep searching for him! We can't give up now.." Kirishima said agreeing to Bakugo's words.

"True... as far as we know based on the black fog when Midoriya jumped... we know that he is on that league of villains hands" Todoroki said which earned a nod from Shinsou.

"In other word we just need to find their hideouts" Bakugo said.

"Oh... oh right... im sorry guys.. i- I almost give up" Uraraka said.

"It's okay Uraraka, im sure we all have been in your situation" Shinsou said and everyone nods.

"You kids better not get too involved in this investigation" a voice said, walking toward the five students.

"A- ah Aizawa sensei-" "this is Deku we're talking about, how are we supposed not to get too involved!?" Bakugo snapped cutting off Uraraka's words.

"Because it's dangerous" Aizawa paused a bit, "I wouldn't want to risk my students like before" he said.

There was silence for a few second until it was broke by Bakugo punching the cafeteria table until it cracks a bit, "dangerous? Risky? BULLSHIT! I don't fucking care if you're my fucking teacher or a pro hero because this is De- Izuku we are talking about! Dont fucking expect me to stay around and do nothing like i was before!" Bakugo snapped grabbing on Aizawa's scarf.

Aizawa stares at Bakugo's angry face with a tired look, he sighed knowing the fact that of course Bakugo would say this, "Bakugo Katsuki" he said with an intimidating voice and look, "I understand how you feel but this is a private matter that you students should not get involved in, just leave this to us pro heroes and the police "

"Really? It's been 5 days have you find him yet? Had any clue where he is right now? What is he up to?" Shinsou said to Aizawa giving the tired teacher a sharp question that he might not know the answer.

Just like Shinsou had thought, Aizawa couldn't answer all that, he couldn't even fully focused on the investigation because he had other hero duty plus teaching his class.

"I agree with both Shinsou kun and Bakugo kun! Please just let us find Izuku! He is like the heart of our class!" Uraraka pleads to her teacher, she couldn't imagine if she were to lose Izuku forever, the class and herself would feel so heartbroken after losing such a bright person.

"Im not going to get angry as much like Bakugo is but i will definitely snapped if you wont atleast let us help find Midoriya" Todoroki said glaring quite a bit at Aizawa.

"Yeah! We might be just a student but we're smart enough to help! Izuku is like my bro, he's there to cheer me up and help me out.. so.. i gotta atleast return the favor!" Kirishima said, determined to help and find Izuku.

Aizawa was a bit taken back hearing all these words from his students, "listen you ki-"

"now now Aizawa san, let them help, i mean look at their faces, they are determined to help their lost friend... you wouldn't want them especially Shinsou kun to turned their back on you right?" A talking white bear? Mouse? Suddenly said, appearing right next to Aizawa.

"Nedzu? But-" Aizawa glanced over to Shinsou and saw shadow casting over Shinsou's eyes, oh he can just feel how angry his apprentice is.

"I know you might not like it but this students are well trained enough, they are strong enough, im sure you knew of their potential am I correct?" Nedzu said staring at Aizawa with a quite scary stares, Aizawa sweats dropped almost immediately.

"Y- yes but-"

"ah i forgot to mention, there's been an attacked nearby... and I believe only your students who can stop these villains " Nedzu said glancing over to the five students.

"Ha? We were about to look for more clues on Deku, what makes you think we're fit for this task?" Bakugo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... this mission is after all a capture and rescue mission, i just felt like the top class is fitting enough" The talking animal explain.

"Capture and rescue..? Is there hostages?" Kirishima asked.

"Ah well... im not sure if you could call him a hostage"

"Him..?" Aizawa stares at Nedzu, trying to think of what the principal meant.

"Him... Midoriya?" Todoroki said in a quite surprised tone.

"As expected from the son of Endeavour, you guess it right" Nedzu said which earned a little flinch from Todoroki hearing his so called father's hero name.

"Yes! We can save Deku kun now! Finally! Who is the villains? Who should we capture?" Uraraka said in a happy and a determined voice, whoever that villain is, she is so ready to kick their butt.

"Wait... you said that you're not sure if you could call Izuku a hostage... does.. does that mean.." Shinsou wanted to continue his words but he was too afraid, what if what he thought actually is the reality? "Does that mean, Izuku is playing the active role on this attacked?"

At that moment.. Nedzu's smile drop into a frown, a face that quite rarely seen in the principal's face, "yes.. sadly, that is why i am asking for all of you to be involved in this mission, he is a smart kid i admit that, he manage to outsmart many pro heroes so far and I feared that he might fallen too deep"

Aizawa and Shinsou looked to the ground, things that he feared worse has actually came true, the others could only stared in disbelief but there is one person, this one single stubborn person was the only one who look angry, "shut up" he mutters and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Who the fuck are you guys talking about? That's not fucking Deku! Deku wouldn't even hurt a fucking ladybug! He even keeps going on how 'oh i will save him' 'i will save her' 'i will save everyone'" Bakugo said then points at the window, "whoever that fucker is, that is NOT the Deku i know- WE know! YOU GOT THAT!?"

"This is a rescue mission too right? In that case... let's fucking rescue the real shitty nerd!" Bakugo said outloud making everyone stared shockingly at the explosive male, even Nedzu stares in shock and soon smile proudly.

"Yeah... YEAH! Bakubro is right!! The real Izuku is out there and he is probably calling out for help!" Kirishima said with full optimism in his tone.

"Midoriya has saved us" Todoroki smiled, remembering the time Izuku had opened his eyes.

"Many times!" Uraraka said, smiling as she kept hearing his cheerful voice.

"Now it's our turn to save him" Shinsou added, feeling the warmth of the day when Izuku accept him with open arms.

Nedzu glanced over to Aizawa, noticing that the usual dead looking teacher / pro hero for the very first time had a genuine smile on his face.

Was he feeling proud? Oh hell yeah, in his entire career as a teacher in this goddamn school, Aizawa was both proud and surprised at his students, he thought... this generation might not be so bad after all.

To be continued

Lol how many month has passed since i updated this FREAKING FANFIC- *ehem* anyways hope you enjoy and... UHM THANK YOU BERRY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING IT.

 ** _Oh and look. Im no longer confused on where the fuk is this fanfic going._**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you waiting for?" A silhouette of a man spoke, up in a high building, who was he talking to?

"Tsk... patience hand face, if i know you would be like this i wont be working with you in the first place" a male voice replied, a voice that might sound very familiar to you all.

"Brat, who do you think you are?" The man grumble.

"I think myself as someone who doesn't exist, thank you" the male voice said in an almost happy and sarcastic tone.

The man grew silent after that last sentence but then soon start to speak again, "it's still quite surprised me..."

"What? The fact i joined you guys?" The male asked.

"Yes, you're like the opposite of that brat i have encountered before" the man said.

"I am the opposite of him" the male said smiling, a familiar fluff of green hair come in view.

"And shouldn't that be a good thing?" He tilted his head in an innocent way.

"Whatever- you're confusing" the man who has a hand stuck on his face said, he never did understood what this brat meant by that.

Every each time always mentioning how he is the opposite, oh Shigaraki still remember that shocking moment when the brat suddenly contacted Kurogiri out of nowhere telling the misted man to come and get him? Pft Shigaraki thought it was a trap and gotten angered thinking that the hero view them as bunch of idiotic fools-

[Which is actually not entirely wrong according to Izuku]

Past time when the brat made an appearance infront of league of villains, things were tensed up especially with a crazy psycho who cant seem to sit still for just a freaking second without being so goddamn obsessed over the greennette's blood.

Shigaraki didn't trust him, no one trusted him, it's just weird to see a kid who seems so full of light and ew heroes suddenly went a 180 degree turn.

But... he gotta admit he felt something way different.. then soon it is no longer a mere feeling because Shigaraki saw it, the thing that is Izuku Midoriya, the brat who used to be in the way of his league.

That moment Shigaraki thought it was fascinating and yet he also found it quite terrifying? The eyes that the brat has are filled many emotions mostly it's as if calling out for help, he can saw them all but then they just suddenly poof disappeared like they didn't even exist in the very first place.

But what even more terrifying for him is that the fact the kid said, "you see it didn't you? He was trying to escape from my grasp" with a bright smile on his face.

Shigaraki had no fucking clue on what in the actual ever loving fuck did the brat meant by that, one assumption he had is that the kid is either crazy or just very unpredictable.

Still, just what did the kid meant by he? Escaping? His grasp? Opposite? The f u c k

"Hey hand face- hand face~" Izuku snap his finger infront of Shigaraki, he noticed the man child was spacing out for a quite long time.

Shigaraki snapped out and quickly slap Izuku's hand out of the way

"Stop playing with me brat"

"Tsk, you were the one who spaced out" Izuku pouts a bit and look to the other side.

"Anyways, look! The heroes came~" Izuku said pointing down at the heroes gathering around the building they are in.

"And this is supposed to be..?" Shigaraki asked quite angrily.

"Pff- they came here with his classmates" Izuku said rolling his eyes also ignoring Shigaraki's question.

Shigaraki was freaking close to disintegrate this cocky little brat but as soon he heard Izuku said his classmates, he went to look and see that it is indeed the greennette's classmates, one he recognized so well is the spiky ash blonde haired male he once kidnapped, "The hero brats? Why would they-"

"They want me- well more like they want him actually" Izuku said smiling, glancing over to Shigaraki.

Shigaraki growled, "cut with the him crap, who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Him? Is me, well not really.. but he is me!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Either way, it's complicated... i hope you'll understand and not questioning it further" the greennette leaning close to Shigaraki's chest taking off the hand from the man's face, "a-o kay?" Izuku said with a cute voice, his hand on Shigaraki's chest.

Shigaraki was.. let's say a bit taken back, quite uncomfortable-

Seeing the kid doing that, so close to his face with his hand on his chest, the way the brat's face look.. the way he said the okay part.. it's rather.. seductive- Was Shigaraki effected by Izuku's seduction? Definitely yes.

"Wha- tsk fine" Shigaraki said immediately snatching his father's hand back from the greennete's hold, shivering in disgust- to think he got flustered by the kid seduction is disgusting.

Izuku giggles watching Shigaraki's reaction then quickly reverted his attention back to the heroes, smiling almost sadisticly he said, "shall we start the game and play level 1?"

"Ha! You never cease to satisfy me! I cant wait to play the boss level" Shigaraki said, smiling underneath his hand mask.

"Satisfy? I thought i always irritate you?" Izuku said.

"Tch shut up brat, i was fucking complementing you" Shigaraki said putting his hand on top of Izuku's head, ruffling the kid's hair almost aggressively.

"Haha- alright then!" Izuku said moving Shigaraki's hand away from his head.

Taking a step forward, Izuku snapped his fingers and a black portal appears infront of them, "after you, o great leader~" he said gesturing his hand.

Shigaraki said nothing but Izuku knew well that the man was smirking underneath that hand, waiting for Shigaraki to walk ahead and step into the portal first, Izuku thought that this will be his last and most exciting game.

Just what exactly is he planning?

Meanwhile on the hero side, they were all gathering, pro heroes and the heroes in training.

They were all thinking for a strategy, well... not exactly all of them, some of them who is mostly the heroes in training hold a very deep worried face, unsure? Shocked? Sad? It was all mixed up.

"So... how are we going to- to face against him?" Kaminari asked in the middle of silence.

No one answered Kaminari's question instead everyone was looking down at the ground, "ahhh you guys dont ignore me like that!" He said quite frustrated.

"Sorry Kaminari, i dont think any of us intent to ignore you.." Yaoyorozu said apologizing.

"Because.. I believe we're just as lost as you... i mean! How can we face our friend as if he was a villain?" Mina said earning a lot of nods from the others.

"Well that is true... where's Bakugo anyways?" Kaminari asked once again but with a different question, looking around trying to look for the usual explosive male.

"Oh! Kacchan is inspecting the building with Aizawa sensei and All Might sensei" Uraraka said.

"How many fucking times should i tell you to not fucking call me that" Bakugo said suddenly appearing behind Kaminari, earning the most girlish scream from the spark male.

"DUDE! Dont scare me like that!" Kaminari said holding his chest as if he just had a heart attack.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, it wasn't his intention to scare Kaminari, the male just happened to be infront of him, "right... Tch that's not fucking important- i came back here because they're making a move"

"The villains?" Todoroki asked.

"No, the anima- fucking of course it's the villains! And... De- Izuku" Bakugo said the last part with a hint of sadness that's quite hard to miss.

"How great, we haven't even come up with a strategy" Jirou said crossing her arms.

Bakugo sighed and asked for all of them to gather more closely, "all right... we're up against Izuku too.. and you all probably already fucking know how smart he is, he probably already told the other villains about our quirks" he said.

Everyone looking at him with a face full of worries and slight fear, "don't be fucking- dont be scared or worried... he may know our quirks but that doesn't mean he know our strategy" he said with a calming voice.

Bakugo swallows his saliva and start thinking of his strategy, "right.. i'll be dividing a team that consist of support, offense, and defense" he said.

"That's why i asked for you to join.. Hatsume" Bakugo glanced over to the asymmetrical pink haired girl.

"And that is also why i joined! I can finally make everyone use my beautiful babies!!" Hatsume said very happily.

While the other was sweat dropping, Bakugo smiled at her enthusiasm, "great, does any of your ge- babies have use in distracting or trapping the villains?"

"Pfft of course!" She said taking out a small device from her pocket, "you see, this little one may look cute but this guy can create a force field that could trap the villain- oh! It's also quirk proof!" Hatsume said rather excitedly.

"That's fantastic! How many do you have?" Kirishima asked.

"Hm... i was quite busy with upgrading Izuku's costume so.. i was only able to make 3 of them" she said.

"That's good enough... we'll be using that one wisely... got anything else?" Bakugo asked.

"Ah- how about this?" Hatsume said taking out a small cube.

"What's that?" Bakugo grab the cube from Hatsume's hand inspecting it.

"This beautiful baby can absorb one quirk if you press that button right there" she said pointing at the yellow button on the left side of the cube, "as it absorb the quirk, after 5 second it will automatically let out the quirk it absorbed and made it twice more stronger, BUT! I only made 1 because of how hard it is to find the right material for it"

Hearing this Bakugo was beyond pleased, this was definitely a huge advantage for them, "That's fucking neat, how do we put our quirk in?"

"Easy! You just had to attack the cube with your quirk but it's after you pushed the button, though the type of quirk it can absorb is the only one that is like yours or him" Hatsume said also pointing at Todoroki.

"My ice or my fire?" Todoroki asked.

"Fire" Hatsume simply replied.

"So it only worked on the one that is not physically touchable?" Bakugo asked.

"Correct" Hatsume said with her hands on her hips.

"That mean my quirk work on the cube" Kaminari said.

"Most definitely! Oh dont forget that once you had your quirk got absorbed by the cube, you only had 5 second to throw it near the villain before it exploded with your quirk in it" Hatsume finished reminding the danger of the cube.

"Right with that... i'll be giving this cube to Pikachu" Bakugo said handing the cube to Kaminari.

"HEee!? Why me??" Kaminari asked, confused on why would Bakugo entrust on him if Bakugo had way more stronger quirk than he is.

"Your quirk most definitely could stun the villain, especially with this cube you shouldn't be worry of getting stupid after using your quirk, like hatsume said.. the cube made your quirk twice stronger that's why you could not go full on volts" Bakugo explained.

"Well true.. but- you're way much more-"

"Stronger? Yes and no... with my blast it could be very dangerous, for all i fucking know i could hurt all of you in the process" Bakugo said frowning.

"A- alright then... I'll try to use it right" Kaminari said ensuring himself that he could do it.

"Great, i'll be assigning you with Shinsou" Bakugo said glancing over to Shinsou.

"Why on earth would you pick me-"

Shinsou asked in disbelief.

"You can lure the freaking villains toward Kaminari, with your voice changing mask you can manipulate them and once they got stun, use your combat ability and be Aizawa" Bakugo said while crossing his arms.

"Be Aizawa?" Kaminari asked confused.

"He meant that i should use the scarf to tie the villains... and I believe what i do with them after is all up to me" Shinsou glances over to Kaminari then to Bakugo.

"You can do that can you?" Bakugo asked Shinsou with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me" Shinsou said also with a smirk, having an idea on what he should do afterward.

"Alright next.. these three device that'll trap the villains... oi Hatsume how do you activate this one?" Bakugo asking, turning toward Hatsume.

"Simple! You just had to throw them hard enough to hit the villain, the bump will act like a sensor to the device and will automatically activate! Hehe just stay 10 feet away from it so you wont get caught in it as well" Hatsume explains how her baby work.

"Then... i'll be giving one of them to Uraraka and Ojiro" Bakugo said handing the device over to Uraraka.

"We're... pairing up?" Uraraka and Ojiro said almost at the same time.

"Yes, Hagakure is coming with you too" Bakugo said turning toward the invisible girl.

"Me? Why? Between me and them... they're stronger and im not very effective in combat either" Hagakure said.

"That actually it. You dont have to be involved in the combat, what i want is that Ojiro will face first against the villain while Uraraka will sneak up from behind" Bakugo said.

"But what if i got caught sneaking?" Uraraka asked.

"That's where Hagakure comes in, since she is invisible, she will be infront of Uraraka to protect her from the villain attack..." Bakugo finished.

"Ah! I see~" Hagakure said understanding what Bakugo meant.

"Oh okay- then how are we going to trap the villain?" Ojiro asked.

"You have three brains in your team, are you really sure you needed my help on that one? And beside you three understand your quirks way more than i do" Bakugo said smirking putting both of his hands on his hips, oh was that a challenge?

"AIGHT! I'll accept the challenge Kacchan!!" Uraraka said with full spirit.

"Stop. Calling me that!!" Bakugo said, Uraraka always thought it was funny to tease him with that nickname.

After several of minutes has passed, spend it all by Bakugo coming up with his strategy, giving up roles for the others, a loud booming noise came near the building, ashes appearing in the sky covering the beautiful blue, "kids, it's time" Aizawa said looking up at the sky, furrowing his brows and preparing himself on what will come as soon he stepped into the battle field.

So is with everyone else, some of them were very nervous but even so they were ready- they were ready as if this was a war, "alright... Icy hot, Kirishima, and i will get going and try to search for Izuku.." Bakugo said wearing his gauntlets.

"Right! We should get going too..?" Uraraka look toward Aizawa and earned a nod from him, it was really the time to get going.

Bakugo smirked and start walking with Kirishima and Todoroki to the other direction from the others, "young Bakugo wait!" A voice called.

Bakugo looked back to see who it was and it was none other than All Might or Toshinori in this form, "uhm.. yeah?" He asked.

"... becareful" Toshinori said.

Bakugo grinned and gave Toshinori a salute, "dont worry, we will!" He said and continued his walk with Todoroki and Kirishima.

"Wished US LUCK!!" Kirishima yelled out and earned a lot of cheers from everyone.

As everyone was out of the view, Todoroki began to speak, "will this be dangerous?"

"Knowing him? Probably.." Bakugo said looking down.

"Well! As long we can bring him back, it ain't bad to atleast break a bone or two right?" Kirishima said with a grin while putting his arm on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Hmph, true" Bakugo said with a smirk, looking up at the sky with determination shone brightly in his eyes.

'Deku... i swear on my fucking life i will get to you, i'll show you... i'll show you that i have changed'

To Be Continued

Ah- i hope you enjoyed this new chapter... i was a bit stuck on the strategy part and i sure hell will get stuck at the fighting scene OOF-

The next two chapter will be quite a filler? It'll about fighting against the other villains and not Izuku òuó)

Wish me luck on the next chapter óuò)

Thank you so much for supporting this fanfic!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Winds blowing roughly carrying dust in a not so bright afternoon. Three young teenager can be seen walking up on pieces of what seems to be originally a part of a building.

"Hey uh... do we even know where Izuku is..?" Kirishima glances over to both Todoroki and Bakugo, they've been walking for a few while now... saving some citizens that got caught up from the villains attack but.. there's no sign of the green haired male they all used to know and love.

"We don't need to know. The fucker will come to us" Bakugo replied as his eyes wonders off somewhere, refusing to look at any of his friends. Bakugo's mind was filled with worries and doubts, what if he couldn't bring Izuku back?

He once did face the greennette in a fight... twice to be exact. But even so... this is where his childhood friend is the bad guy..

Kirishima went silent hearing Bakugo's replies. The red head admit that Bakugo wasn't wrong at all but that wasn't the reason why he went quiet... it's because he noticed that the blonde looked a bit troubled..? "Bak-"

"You're worried aren't you, Bakugo?" Todoroki looked over at Bakugo, cutting off what Kirishima was about to say but the red head wasn't angry because that is exactly what he wanted to ask toward his explosive friend.

"Tsk... so what if i am?" Bakugo gritted his teeth, was he really that easy to be guessed? Or Todoroki is just that freaking smart at guessing people?

Todoroki sighed a little while Kirishima looked at his best friend with understanding, "it's written all over your face..." the calm male spoke quite quietly then he smiled a little, "You're not the only one"

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, he wasn't the only one who felt this way..?

"Todoroki is right... i mean don't we all worry about not able to bring back our good friend Izuku?" Kirishima said proving Todoroki's point.

Izuku was someone special to the rest of the class, he might be quite timid and mumbles alot but.. that's what makes the greennette so special.. so.. unique and the thought of not able to bring Izuku back terrify them.

Bakugo stayed silent for a bit then just suddenly slap himself across the face, "B-Bakugo!?" Kirishima looked in shocked on what in the actual heck is the blonde doing. Same goes with Todoroki, he was beyond confuse, 'he's possessed!?' Thought the multicolor haired male.

"That's fucking it! I aint gonna let some stupid thoughts ruin my fucking ambition. I'll save that fucking nerd.. i'll fucking slap him across the face when he got back!!" Bakugo screamed then ran up to a debris and blow explosions toward it.

"Ah, there goes Bakugo" Kirishima laughed slightly, guess there are things that never change huh?

Todoroki smiles and let out a little chuckle as he watch the blonde just started to blow shit up, "i wonder how's the other doing..? "

M e a n w h i l e

———————

Two young heroes can be seen hiding underneath parts of buildings, they gazes around them with cautious faces. Seemingly to expect something but...

"It's awfully quiet..." said a crouched yellow haired figure. It was quiet.. too quiet. It's almost suspicious, where did all the villains go? Were they hiding?

A messy purple haired male nodded, "it's weird.. was the attack just for show? Or are they planning to attack again...?" He said out of suspicion.

"Want me to check?" Kaminari looked at Shinsou.

Shinsou shakes his head in decline, "no. If this is what they are planning then it's better if you stayed behind... I can't do much and dont you remember that you're basically the trump card for this plan?" He took out a small cube out of his pocket the glances over to Kaminari as if to remind the blonde.

Kaminari seems to be oblivious or dense on what Shinsou meant to say until the tired looking male gave him the more tired look, "OH! Right right-" the blonde said out of realization, "But isn't kinda.. risky for you? What if.. they got you?" Kaminari looked at Shinsou worriedly.

Shinsou gave out a confident smile, "don't worry I won't. I know how to sneak around since im a kid" he patted Kaminari on the shoulder.

Kaminari didn't looked quite convinced, he just dont want Shinsou to get hurt or caught by some random villains that he himself don't know what they're capable of, "okay... but becareful"

Shinsou rolls his eyes "i will" he then went off the hiding spot sneakily.

Well.. guess Kaminari is going to play the waiting game.

..

...

...

Kaminari didn't know how long he had bitten his nails but he was sure it was pretty long because he started worried when Shinsou hadn't come back, "oh damn... what if they got him??"

Should he go out and check on Shinsou or should he stayed behind and just listen to what Shinsou told him??

..

...

Yeah NOPE. Kaminari isn't going to just sit there when his friend could be in potential danger, "i know you're going to be mad at me but i'll be damned if you actually got caught..!" He said as he slowly comes out of his hiding place.

————

Shinsou sneakily looked around and can't seems to find anything suspicious or villains in sight.. it was strange, "did they fall back?" He furrowed his brows, this might be what Izuku is planning but he sure hell doesn't know on what exactly is the greennette planning.

"Maybe i should go back..." Shinsou sighed in disappointment after his assumptions leads to nothing, he also thought that Kaminari might be worried as heck... with that in mind, Shinsou hoped that the blonde didn't leave the spot.

 _Oh how wrong he was_

 _—————_

Kaminari glances around him full caution when he quietly came out of the hiding place, "there's no one here..." he said quietly when he noticed that the area around him looked deserted.

He kept looking around until he saw a mop of messy purple hair in the distance, "ah..! Shinsou you're okay- o h" he ran a bit toward the male but then slowed down when he remembered that he had left the spot, 'oh im sure he's furious' the blonde thought nervously.

Shinsou looked over at Kaminari and smiled a bit, "yeah im fine" he said as he ran toward Kaminari. The blonde flinched a bit and Shinsou raised an eyebrow.

"Y- you're not mad?" Kaminari asked nervously.

"Why would i?"

"I left the hiding spot"

"Oh.." Shinsou glances down "oh right, no dont worry.. im not mad" he smiled.

Kaminari blinks, he noticed that Shinsou looked like as if he.. forgot or didn't know at all.. but Kaminari just thought that maybe the male is just a bit tensed up over the whole suspicious things so he kind of just forget what he told to the blonde, "glad you're not mad" Kaminari chuckle.

————

Shinsou walked back to his original spot, this time he didn't do it quietly or sneakily since.. there doesn't seems to be any danger around so he should be just fine right.

Right..?

"Hm?" As Shinsou walked back, he saw Kaminari outside the hiding place, "that idiot.. what in the actual heck is he thinki-" he immediately stopped mid sentence when he noticed that the blonde was talking to.. Shinsou..?

 _'Whom the hell- SHIT'_ Shinsou's eyes went wide when he realized what exactly is going on, "I shouldn't have fucking left him alone..!" he curses under his breath and ran toward Kaminari and called out the blonde's name.

Kaminari took notice someone calling his name, "huh? Who?" He looked behind him and saw Shinsou running toward him with a very panicked looking face... wait.. SHINSOU!? "Wait what..?" He was beyond confused.

"KAMINARI YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Shinsou screamed, quite desperate for Kaminari to just move the fuck away from the imposter.

"Wait! Why is there two Shin-" Kaminari wanted to ask on what the fuck is going on until he felt a wave of pain from his abdomen. "Ack..!"

Shinsou looked in horror when he got closer to Kaminari and saw a bloody knife sticking through Kaminari's abdomen.

His look of horror soon changed to anger when he saw his imposter behind Kaminari with a sickening and a crazed face.

Shinsou? Giggles, "ah~ you're too gullible... I wasn't even trying" the imposter said amused and quite happy by the whole situation.

Kaminari groans in pain when Shinsou? Twisted the knife that's stabbing through him. The real Shinsou looked furious, "you-! Who the fuck are you!?"

Shinsou? Stared a while at Shinsou then burst into laughter, "I thought you already knew!" He giggles then his whole appearance seems to melted away and reveal... a girl with two messy buns, a crazy looking yellow eyes, and a creepy toothy grin on her young face.

 ** _"Hi"_** she greeted.

————————————————

 **Yeah hi! Im so sorry for the really late update.**

 **I have reasons:**

 **0.I need to study for my finals**

 **0.Im actually out of idea so it take times for me to come up with one**

 **Now as for ships cuz i know one of you asked about it. Yes there will be ships.. it's hinted in the previous and this chapter. y'all can prolly guess-**

 **And OH OH- since im in vacation, IM GONNA UPDATE ALOT!**

 **Also.. i see someone want to be my beta reader... YES PLEASE- it'll be VERY helpful for me bcs english isn't my mother language.**


End file.
